1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing and receiving a multiview still image service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Joint Photographic Coding Experts Group (JPEG) file format is widely used as a file format for still images. Still image data based on the JPEG file format starts with a Start of Image (SOI) marker and ends with an End of Image (EOI) marker, and compressed data of a still image and information about the still image data are stored between the SOI marker and the EOI marker.
A Stereoscopic Video Application Format (SVAF) of the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) has been developed as a three-dimensional (3D) video format. The SVAF format is based on an International Organization for Standardization (ISO) media file format. The ISO media file format includes an ‘mdia’ box (i.e., a media data box) for storing media data, and a ‘moov’ box (i.e., a movie box) for storing information about contents stored in the ‘mdia’ box. The SVAF format stores 3D video data in the ‘mdia’ box.